list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amora
Amora (Enchantress) is an Asgardian goddess. Relationships *Lorelei (sister) *Bragi (ex-husband) Powers and Abilities Powers Amora possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian goddess, as well as mastery over certain sorcerous disciplines. Sorcery: Amora's magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. Her strength and proficiency with magic is second only to Karnilla. Amora's powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient Asgardian magical energy honed through practice and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. *''Spell casting:'' Amora is an exceptionally powerful sorceress capable of casting complex spells. She once cursed the entire earth, causing it to rain blood across the entire planet and animate every human corpse. Even Odin seemed incapable of reversing it. She has also shown capable of casting spells that slow down an opponent's reactions and also a spell that prevented a small army from fighting. **''Paralysis:'' Amora can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell. **''Time disruption:'' Amora can reverse time with a subtle spell so as to prevent events from ever happening. She can also protect others from the powers of this spell. *''Energy, thermal, and photon blasts:'' Amora can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. *''Flight:'' Amora can levitate or fly. *''Transmutation:'' Amora can turn men into trees or statues with a kiss or spell. This power is effective even from other dimensions. *''Gold and diamond tears:'' Amora's tears turn into gold and diamond. *''Energy shields:'' Amora can summon incredibly powerful force fields. She has withstood blows from the likes of Thor and the Hulk, as well as the force of a small nuclear bomb. *''Life-force absorption:'' Amora can absorb life-forces of other beings to temporarily enhance her own powers. For conscious beings, she requires consent to perform tis act. However, to those of lesser intelligences, she can do this at her own will. It is unknown as to whether there are set boundaries, as she required Volcana's permission yet she could affect the Lizard at will. *''Telepathy:'' Amora can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. She can also exchange her mind with another and perform mind control. **''Illusions'' **''Mind transferal'' **''Mind control'' **''Mental shields:'' Amora can shield her mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful that even Charles Xavier cannot enter her mind. **''Astral projection:'' Amora can project her astral form from her body. Her astral form is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. She can also simply project her voice. *''Telekinesis:'' Amora has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. *''Mystical senses:'' Amora can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. She can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. **''Energy sensing'' **''Danger sensing'' **''Love sensing'' *''Seduction:'' The main focus of Amora's powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. Her powers are so great that she could even affect beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught simply by speaking to him. She has enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will and obedient to her every command for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. Abilities Amora has amassed a great deal of mystical lore that rivals that of Loki and Karnilla. She is an expert in the art of natural and supernatural seduction. Weaknesses Amora's spells derive their potency from Asgardian sources and, thus, are most potent when used in the dimension of Asgard itself. A prolonged absence from Asgard tends to diminish her powers altogether, though they never completely fade. Although she has a superhuman physique, Amora has little to no experience in hand-to-hand combat, typically relying on minions to fight for her. Amora cannot access her spells with her hands bound and her mouth gagged. Previously cast spells, like her enhanced aura of seduction, however, continue to function. She was once able to seduce a Frost Giant with her gaze alone while bound and gagged. Category:Asgardians